1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to controlling circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for controlling rotation speed of a fan of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic devices, such as computers, game players, etc., generate heat when operating. These electronic devices may be damaged if the heat is not dissipated in a timely fashion. Generally, fans are used to facilitate removal of heat to keep the temperature of the electronic devices within safe temperature ranges. The temperatures of the electronic devices may be changeable. It is not energy efficient if the fans speed cannot be adjusted according to the temperatures of the electronic device.